fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Tajemniczo tajemnicza tajemnica tajemniczo tajemniczej tajemnicy
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Fineasz przez przypadek wsadza głowę do automatu z napojami, a potem Moranica. Wkrótce Fineasz wraz z Ferbem, Izabelą i Stephanie odkrywają, że automat z napojami to winda do tajemniczego pomieszczenia w którym Moranica trzyma łupy z napadów na banki. Tymczasem Fretka i Stefa chcą dowiedzieć się kto im zbezcześcił drzwi do mieszkania, Buford, Baljeet i Nicole chcą się dowiedzieć, kto okradł szkolny sklepik, podczas gdy Dundersztyc i Pepe chcą się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Jakub został nauczycielem w szkole. Bohaterowie * Facet przebrany za wampira; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Brunhilda; * Fineasz Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Nal Chan; * Infer Nuss; * Kolega Infer Nuss'a; * Agatha DeNinja; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Nicole Sunshine; * Patrick; * Sara; * Stephanie Winner; * Franny; * Writer of the year; * Mart Iss; * Ekawe Kadece; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Alice; * Matthew Scenariusz (W szkole. Drzwi się otwierają i słychać upiorną muzykę. Wszyscy uczniowie patrzą się na zamieszanie. Do środka wchodzi jakiś wampir) Wampir: Strzeżcie się, śmiertelnicy, Wielkiej Królowej Wampirów Moranici! (Do środka wlatuje przebrana za nietoperza Moranica. Po chwili słychać pęknięcie i dyrektorka wpada do basenu) Wampir/Osoba przebrana za wampira: Ups, jak widać linka się urwała. To ja lecę, nara. (Osoba przebrana za wampira wychodzi. Moranica wynurza się z basenu. Podchodzi do niej Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford) Ferb: Co pani wyprawia? Moranica: Ćwiczę do przedstawienia mojego kółka teatralnego, które będzie za tydzień. Izabela: Jak na panią, to spodziewałabym się dziwniejszej odpowiedzi. (Moranica wychodzi z basenu) Moranica: Słuchajta, wy zapyziałe kretynki! Minął tydzień od otwarcia szkoły, dlatego postanowiłam, że dzisiaj wybiorę wicedyrektora szkoły, bo jak wiecie, pan Dicknipple zginął podczas gry w szachy. Musiałam więc, wybrać nowego wicedyrektora, którym zostanie Brunhilda Beznazwiska! Brunhilda: WIEDZIAŁAM! VIVRE DER BI*CH! Moranica: Wybrałam ją tylko dlatego, że jest fajna. A teraz rozejść się do klas, matoły! Nauczylibyście się czegoś w końcu! (Wszyscy rozchodzą się poza Fineaszem i Ferbem) Ferb: Wiesz, Fineasz, nie chce mi się iść na geografię. Skoczę sobie kupić Pepsi w automacie i wrócimy do domu, a rodzicom powiemy, że nie było ostatniej lekcji. Fineasz: Czekaj, mamy automat w szkole? Ferb: Tak, nie widziałeś? Przy sali 69 jest. Fineasz: Okej, to chodź. (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Tajemniczo tajemnicza tajenmica jate... serio, nie mogliście wymyślić już trudniejszego tytułu!? (Spółka zło) Dżingiel: Dundersztyc robi dwójeczkę! (W toaelcie. Heinz siedzi na kiblu i czyta gazetę. Ktoś puka do łazienki) Dundersztyc: Zajęte!!! Ktoś: To szybko wyłaź! Dundersztyc: Chwila, czy to... Jakub? Jakub, to ty!? Jakub: Nie, twoja matka! Dundersztyc: To powiedz jej, żeby sobie poszła! (Chwilę później. Heinz i Jakub rozmawiają przy stole) Dundersztyc: To mówisz, że podjąłeś pracę nauczyciela w szkole Dan School? To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego widywałem cię w pokoju nauczycielskim. Jakub: A no wiesz, musiałem gdzieś podjąć pracę. Z tego co widziałem, to ta dyrektorka płaci walutą, która dziś nie istnieje. Dundersztyc: Nom, też mnie wkurza, że wypłata jest w groszach praskich. A właśnie - po co tutaj przyszedłeś? Jakub: Jest sprawa - czy mogę się do ciebie wprowadzić? Dundersztyc: A czemu? Jakub: Nie mogę powiedzieć... Dundersztyc: Jesteśmy braćmi, możesz mi zaufać... chyba. Jakub: Nie powiem ci! Dundersztyc: To ja ci tutaj nie pozwolę zamieszkać! Najpierw powiesz, co się stało, a potem odmówię ci wprowadzenia się. Jakub: Nie! (Jakub wychodzi z mieszkania) Dundersztyc: O luju, nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka leży na podłodze i odrabia lekcje. Do mieszkania wchodzi Stefa) Stefa: Fretka, chodź szybko! (Chwilę potem, przed wejściem do mieszkania. Dziewczyny stoją przed drzwiami, na których jest czerwony napis "Wynoście się stąd, bo pożałujecie!") Fretka: Co? Kto mógł to zrobić!? (Z mieszkania obok wychodzi starsza kobieta) Starsza kobieta: Co tu się dzieje? Fretka: Och, pani Nal Chan, wie pani, kto mógł nam tak zbesztać drzwi? Starsza kobieta/Nal: Nie, nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale wasza rozmowa przeszkodziła mi w oglądaniu "Mody na Sukces"! (Nal zamyka mocno drzwi) Fretka: Jak na nią, to jest w dobrym nastroju. (Po schodach schodzi dwóch chłopaków. Jeden trzyma worek z papierem toaletowym) Chłopak 1: A jak obrzucimy tym papierem jej dom, to... Stefa: Ej, Infer Nuss... Chłopak 2: Em, zapomniałem bluzy. (Chłopak 2 wraca się na górę) Chłopak 1/Infer: Czego znowu chcecie, staruchy? Fretka: Nie nazywaj nas staruchami! Jesteśmy od ciebie starsze tylko o 10 lat! Hmmm... a jednak jesteśmy staruchami. Stefa: Ktoś nam zbezcześcił drzwi od mieszkania, a wiemy, że ty lubisz ciągle płatać jakieś figle. Infer: A czemu ciągle obwiniacie o wszystko mnie!? Nie jestem wszystkiemu winien! (Infer ucieka na górę) Stefa: A może to faktycznie nie był on? Fretka: To kto? Na pewno nie była to ta Agatha DeNinja z dołu. (Po schodach na górę wbiega Agatha) Agatha: Co znowu o mnie gadacie? Co? Mówcie! Mówcie! Mówcie! Mówcie! Mówcie! (Agatha mówi tak cały czas) Fretka: Chodź szybko do mieszkania, Stefa! (W szkole. Ferb podchodzi do automatu z napojami i kupuje sobie Pepsi. Do automatu podchodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: Też sobie kupię Pepsi. (Fineasz wrzuca pieniądze i kupuje Pepsi. Napój nie wypada jednak) Fineasz; Ej, co jest!? (Fineasz uderza w automat. Napój wypada, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn zatrzymuje się w powietrzu) Fineasz: Ej no, bez jaj! (Fineasz wkłada głowę do automatu i wyciąga rękę po puszkę) Fineasz: Nie dosięgnę! (Fineasz próbuje wyciągnąć głowę z automatu) Fineasz: Oj... Ferb: Ahahahaha! Nie mów mi, że się zaklinowałeś! Fineasz: To nie jest śmieszne, pomóż mi! Ferb: Okej, okej... ale najpierw zrobię fotkę na snapa. (Ferb wyciąga telefon) Fineasz: Serio, musisz!? (Dzwoni dzwonek) Fineasz: Co!? Już przerwa!? Kilka minut temu zaczęła się lekcja! Ferb: To już nie pierwszy raz... (Po drugiej stronie szkoły, przy sklepiku. W kolejce stoją kolejno: kilka osób, Baljeet, Buford i Nicole) Buford: Kurde, ile będzie się ciągnęła ta kolejka? Nawet nic nie widzę, bo ten gruby Patrick mi widok zasłania! Patrick, posuń się, ty grubasie! (Nagle światło gaśnie) Nicole: Ej, co jest!? (Słychać stłuczenie się czegoś) Buford: A to co to było!? Baljeet: Coś się stłukło! (Światło się zapala. W sklepiku poznikało wszystko, a sklepikarka leży na podłodze, a obok niej rozbita szklanka) Baljeet: O nie, ktoś chyba chciał zamordować naszą sklepikarkę Sarę! (Sara podnosi się) Sara: Nie, spoko, nic mi nie jest, tylko ręką przypadkiem stłukłam szklankę, jak zgasło światło, a potem ktoś mnie kopnął i się przewróciłam. Buford: Mam lepsze pytanie - gdzie zniknęło jedzenie ze sklepiku!? (Do sklepiku wbiega Patrick) Patrick: Co!? Zniknęło jedzenie!? (Pada na kolana) NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Baljeet: Ktoś okradł sklepik, ale kto? Buford: Mnie też to ciekawi. Nicole: Jeśli będziecie chcieli szukać sprawcy, to wam pomogę. Mam na imię Nicole. (W spółce zło. Heinz siedzi i gra na tablecie. Na balkon wlatuje Pepe, który podchodzi do inatora Dundersztyca i klika przycisk autodestrukcji. Maszyna wybucha) Dundersztyc: Co do... Pepe Panie Dziobaku, dlaczego zniszczyłeś mój inator? Och, wybacz, jestem dzisiaj rozkojarzony. Mój brat chce się do mnie wprowadzić, a mieszka tuż obok! (W szkole. Fineasz ma głowę w automacie, a Ferb ciągnie go) Ferb: Nie... nie da rady. Utknąłeś tutaj na stałe! (Nagle z pewnej sali w samym ręczniku wychodzi dyrektorka) Moranica (śpiewa): Jutro znowu będzie pomidorowa! Zrobiona z rosołu z wczoraj! Wielki gar stoi w kuchni, no zobacz! Trzeba zjeść, co się będzie marno... Ej, co tu się dzieje!? Dyneaszu Pynn i Herbie Letcherze, nie było was na ostatniej lekcji! Sama też często wagarowałam, w ósmej klasie miałem 8-procentową frekwencję... Co wy robicie przy moim automacie!? (Moranica rozpędza się i skacze w automat. Jej głowa utyka w automacie) Moranica: A żeż to! Mogłam to przewidzieć! Fineasz: Naprawdę!? Jak my teraz mamy stąd wyjść!? Moranica: Ach, mam pomysł... Ferb, musisz mi wyjąć z ręcznika piłę łańcuchową i zrobić otwór w tym automacie. Ferb: Pani chyba żartuje! Nie będę pani grzebał w ręczniku! Moranica: To rozkaz dyrektora! (Chwilę potem. Fineasz, Ferb i Moranica stoją przy automacie) Moranica: A teraz sio mi stąd, muszę wejść do mojego tajnego pokoju, by... nie ma żadnego pokoju! (Moranica szybko klika jakąś kombinację cyfr na automacie. Automat się przesuwa na bok, a dyrektorka wbiega do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Automat się przesuwa. Nagle w stronę chłopców idą Izabela i Stephanie) Izabela: I wtedy Fineasz powiedział... O, hej, chłopcy! Ferb: Widziałyście to!? Za automatem jest jakieś przejście, przez które przeszła dyrektorka! Musimy się dowiedzieć... (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy) Stefa: ... kto nam napisał coś na drzwiach. (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: ... czemu mój brat postanowił pracować w szkole. (Przy sklepiku szkolnym) Baljeet: ... kto okradł sklepik. (Przy automacie z napojami) Ferb: ... co jest za automatem. Stephanie: A jak masz to zamiar zrobić? (Równocześnie w czterech miejscach) Stefa, Dundersztyc, Baljeet i Ferb: Nie mam bladego pojęcia. (W domu Baljeet'a. Baljeet stoi przy mapie przestępstw, a Buford i Nicole siedzą na kanapie i patrzą się w tablicę) Baljeet: Co wiemy? Światło zgasło na około 10 sekund, więc przestępca musiał być blisko. W tym czasie zdążył kopnąć Sarę i okraść cały sklepik. Pytanie - kto to zrobił? Nicole: Eeeem... wydaje mi się, że ta osoba musiała wtedy szybko uciec z miejsc zbrodni. Baljeet: Nie, osób było dokładnie tyle samo, co przedtem. Buford: Baljeet, a czy musiałeś mnie tutaj wołać, żebym z wami siedział? Chciałem obejrzeć mecz i zjeść pizzę. Baljeet: Od pizzy to tylko tyłek rośnie! Nicole: Chwila, wpadłam na pewien pomysł! Chodzę do szkoły tylko tydzień, ale zdążyłam się zorientować, że Patrick chce zostać najgrubszym dzieckiem na świecie, a jego rodzina nie jest w najlepszej sytuacji finansowej. Dlatego okradł sklepik, bo nie miał hajsu! Baljeet: Racja! To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego przybiegł pół minuty po zapaleniu światła! Czyli wiemy, kto okradł sklepik! (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka i Stefa wraz z paroma sąsiadami siedzą w salonie) Fretka: Drodzy sąsiedzi, zwołałam was tutaj, bo ktoś nam napisał na drzwiach napis "Wynoście się stąd, bo pożałujecie", czy jakoś tak. Zatem chciałabym wiedzieć, kto to zrobił. Tak więc czy ktoś z was wie coś na ten temat? (Cisza) Stefa: Ej, ludzie! Serio nic nie wiecie? (Pewna kobieta podnosi rękę) Fretka: Tak, pani Franny Funny? Franny (krzyczy): Ja wiem, tylko, że to, co robicie jest po prostu żałosne! Jak wy macie zamiar znaleźć winnego bez żadnych dowodów!? Wynajmijcie se dziewuszki prywatnego detektywa! Stefa: Oj, pani Funny, ma pani takie fajne nazwisko, a wraz z imieniem to się rymuje! Niech się pani uśmiechnie i na nas nie krzyczy. Franny (krzyczy): Przestałam się uśmiechać w wieku dwóch lat! A dlaczego, to nie wasza sprawa! Wychodzę! (Franny wychodzi) Nal: Ja też, bo zaczyna mi się "Moda na Sukces"! (Nal wychodzi) Infer: Ja też już sobie pójdę, bo... (Słychać potężny wybuch, a po chwili pisk z góry) Infer: Ja już sobie pójdę! (Infer wybiega z pokoju) Jakaś kobieta: I'm a writer of the year and I want to complete my story! Bye! (Kobieta wychodzi) Stefa: Naprawdę, ludzie? Kto jeszcze pozostał? Pan Mart Iss, pani Ekawe Kadece i pani Agatha DeNinja. Głos zza okna: A słyszałeś, że ta Agatha... Agatha: Lecę! Pa! (Agatha błyskawicznie wyskakuje przez okno) Mart: Agatho, nie, zaczekaj! KOOOOOOCHAM CIĘ! (Mart wyskakuje za okno) Ekawe: Ta, zostałyśmy najwyraźniej we trójkę. A raczej wy we dwójkę. Powodzenia w szukaniu sprawcy. Ja lecę coś załatwić. Papa! (Ekawe w podskokach wychodzi z mieszkania śpiewając "Lalalala...") Fretka: Ta, poszło nam świetnie! (Kilka domów dalej od spółki zło. Heinz i Pepe stoją przy zniszczonym domu) Dundersztyc: Ach, najwyraźniej rozniosło mu chałupę. A myślałem, że stało się coś innego. No cóż, no to lecę! Dobranoc wszystkim! (Heinz chce już iść, ale Pepe łapie go za kitel i ciągnie) Dundersztyc: Oj, no dobra... Zobaczę, co się tam stało. (Chwilę potem, w środku) Dundersztyc: Nie ma tu nic ciekawego. (Pepe podnosi rozbitą butelkę po alkoholu) Dundersztyc: O, robi się ciekawie! (W szkole. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Stephanie stoją za ukrytym przejściem) Izabela: Jak my się tutaj znaleźliśmy? Ferb: Nie mam pojęcia. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Stephanie wchodzą do jakiejś windy) Stephanie: Aż mnie ciekawi, co ta dyrektorka ukrywa! (Po chwili. Winda zjeżdża na sam dół. Drzwi od windy się otwierają) Fineasz: Wooow! Co to za miejsce!? (Winda jedzie na górę) Izabela: Patrzcie, ile pieniędzy! Stephanie: To... dyrektorka jest taka bogata? Ferb: Nie powiedziałbym. (Winda zjeżdża. Drzwi windy się otwierają i wychodzi z niej Moranica z tasakiem w ręku) Moranica: Odkryliście mój sekret... dlatego teraz będę musiała was zabić! Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Stephanie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (W szkole, przy sklepiku szkolnym. Baljeet, Buford, Nicole i Sara stoją przy wejściu, a parunastu uczniów wokół nich) Baljeet: Już wiemy, kto okradł sklepik! A mianowicie był to Patrick! Patrick: Co!? Nie! Ja nie okradłem sklepiku szkolnego! Musieliście pomylić mnie z kimś innym! Baljeet: Ach, tak? W przeciągu 10 sekund zdążyłeś zabrać wszystko ze sklepiku i uciec z tym! Patrick: Nie, to nie tak! Przecież nie zdążyłbym! Z biegu na 100m miałem przecież 8 minut! Buford: Ma rację. Baljeet: Eeeem... aaam... to kto mógł okraść sklepik? Nicole: Nie wiem, najwyraźniej nigdy nie znajdziemy sprawcy. Jakaś dziewczyna: I dobrze! W końcu dopóki sprawca się nie znajdzie, to sklepik pozostanie zamknięty. (Wszyscy uczniowie poza Baljeet'em i Nicole się rozchodzą. Baljeet siada zasmucony na podłodze) Sara: Dziękuję, że pomagaliście mi znaleźć sprawcę, ale dam sobie radę sama... (Sara zamyka sklepik i idzie sobie. Nicole siada obok Baljeet'a) Nicole: Ej, Baljeet, co się stało? Baljeet: Oj, no wiesz... bo mi zależy na tej sprawie. Chcę udowodnić, że jestem coś wart! A skoro to nie Patrick, to kto? Nicole: Nie wiem, Alice się podejrzanie zachowała, mówiąc, że dobrze, że sprawca się nie znajdzie. Baljeet: Ej, masz rację! (Baljeet i Nicole wstają) Baljeet: Przecież Alice jest uzależniona od sportu! A co było w sklepiku!? Niezdrowa żywność! Dlatego okradła sklepik, by zarażać innych swoją energią i oddalić ich od niezdrowego jedzenia! Jestem genialny! (Baljeet sobie idzie) Nicole: Beze mnie, by nawet na to nie wpadł! (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka stoi przy mapie przestępstw, a Stefa śpi) Fretka: Okej, to tak... Każdy z sąsiadów mógł to zrobić, bo mógł mieć swoje powody. Nal Chan mogła to zrobić, bo przeszkadzamy jej w oglądaniu "Mody na Sukces". Głos Nal (ze swojego mieszkania): I właśnie przeszkadzacie w tej chwili! Fretka: Infer Nuss mógł to zrobić, bo lubi żarty. Agatha DeNinja, bo chciałaby usłyszeć od nas prawdziwą opinię o niej. (Do mieszkania wbiega Agatha) Agatha: Czy ktoś coś o mnie mówił!? Głos Nal (ze swojego mieszkania): Ja tu oglądam! Cicho siedzieć! (Fretka wypycha Agathę z mieszkania i zamyka drzwi na klucz) Fretka: Mart Iss mógł, bo małpuje cały czas Agathę. Franny Funny też mogła to zrobić, bo nas najbardziej nie lubi ze wszystkich sąsiadów. Zresztą, nie lubi wszystkich sąsiadów. Writer of the year mogła to zrobić, bo zajmuje się pisaniem powieści kryminalnych i chciałaby opisać ją na podstawie nas. A Ekawe Kadece też mogła, bo jest dziwna. Taaaaa... wszyscy są podejrzani! Stefa (przez sen): Aaaaaa... Fretka: Stefa! (Stefa się budzi) Stefa: No wiesz co!? Właśnie mi się śniło, że uprawiałam s*ks! (W spółce zło) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie mamy zbyt wiele rzeczy, by stwierdzić co się tam stało! Znaleźliśmy tylko rozbitą butelkę alkoholu, jakieś wielkie majtki i biustonosz! (Pepe terkocze i się śmieje) Dundersztyc: No jasne, już wiem co się stało! (10 minut później. Heinz i Jakub rozmawiają w sypialni) Dundersztyc: Jakubie, już wiem co przede mną ukrywasz! Jakub: O, nie, nie... czyli już wszystko wiesz! Dundersztyc: Tak, dokładnie! Chcesz zmienić płeć! Jakub: Czyli już nie ukryję tego, że uprawiałem s*ks z Moranicą! Chwila, że co!? Dundersztyc: Hola, hola, co ty powiedziałeś!? (W szkole, w ukrytym pomieszczeniu. Dyrektorka stoi nad skulonymi Fineaszem, Ferbem, Izabelą i Stephanie mając tasak w ręce) Izabela: Niech nas pani nie zabija!!! Moranica: Chwila, to wy!? Myślałam, że to mój mąż i teściowa... Od tygodnia poluję na nich! Wczoraj zamiast zestrzelić męża, to zestrzeliłam samolot. Teraz wszyscy myślą, że to wina Państwa Islamskiego. A co wy tu w ogóle robicie, cebulaki jedne!? Fineasz: Myyy... yyy... właśnie wychodzimy! A co to za miejsce, co!? Skąd pani ma tyle pieniędzy!? Przecież dobrze panią znam i wiem, że pani umie jedynie żebrać! Moranica: No dobrze, powiem wam... Wraz z mężem okradamy banki. I to wszystko wokół was, to są łupy z napadów na nie. Mam dużo hajsów, co nie? Tylko nie zaglądajcie do tamtej kupki, nad którą nie działa lampa. Gdzieś tam są ukryte zwłoki mojego ósmego męża. Ferb: A pani ósmy mąż nie spalił się przypadkiem w wulkanie? Moranica: Jak ktoś się spyta - to tak! Ale nie mówcie, że tak naprawdę wrzuciłam go pod pociąg. (Na wf-ie. Wszyscy biegają - Alice sprintem, Baljeet bardzo wolno, Patrick na samym starcie okropnie dyszy, a reszta normalnie. Alice dobiega do Baljeet'a) Alice: Biegaj, Baljeet! Wyprzedziłam cię już o trzecie kółko! Baljeet: Alice, poczekaj chwilę! Zatrzymaj się, bo mam ważną sprawę! (Alice i Baljeet zatrzymują się) Alice: Co chcesz? Mów szybko! Baljeet: Mam pytanie odnośnie sklepiku. Czemu go okradłaś? Alice: Ja nie... (Znikąd pojawiają się Buford i Nicole, którzy chwytają Alice i wsadzają ją do worka) Baljeet: Szybko, zanim się wyrwie! (Baljeet, Buford i Nicole z Alice w worku wybiegają z sali sportowej. Jakub zaczyna gwizdać gwizdkiem) Jakub: Gdzie oni biegną!? (Minutę później. Dzieci dobiegają do sklepiku, w którym Sara siedzi i rozwiązuje krzyżówkę) Baljeet: Mamy winowajcę! To Alice! (Alice wychodzi z worka) Sara: Alice, to ty okradłaś sklepik!? Alice: Nie, to nie ja! Oni kłamią! Buford: Nieprawda! Mówimy prawdę! Tylko ona miała do tego motyw! Alice: Nie tylko ja! Mój brat, Matthew, też mógł to zrobić! Baljeet: Matthew? Nie znam go. Buford: Nie dziwię się, bo on jest fajny, więc wasze drogi się nie krzyżują. Chodzi do innej klasy. Ale mógł okraść sklepik, bo jest weganinem. Baljeet: Racja, przecież w sklepiku są takie produkty, których wegan by nigdy nie strawił! Alice: Mogę już iść? Zaraz się wf kończy. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Wszyscy sąsiedzi siedzą w mieszkaniu dziewczyn) Fretka: A zatem, wraz ze Stefą, która cały czas tylko spała, rozwiązałyśmy zagadkę i wiemy, kto nam zbeształ drzwi! Stefa: Tak, i była to Agatha DeNinja! Agatha: Nie, to nie ja! Mówię prawdę! Fretka: A nie, koleżanka, źle mówi, to była Writer of the year! Writer of the year: No, no, it wasn't me! Stefa (szeptem do Fretki): Ta twoja metoda na oskarżanie wszystkich po kolei nie działa. Fretka: Oj, pomyliłam się! To był Infer Nuss... Infer: Co!? To nie byłem ja! Franny: Dobra, dosyć tego głupiego kabaretu! To byliśmy my wszyscy! Stefa: Chwila, że co!? Nal: Ostatnio do bloku wprowadził się mężczyzna, który siedział 20 lat w więzieniu za morderstwo własnego dziecka. Mart: Chcieliśmy go zastraszyć, by się wyprowadzili, ale pomyliliśmy mieszkania. Ekawe: Tak, i potem było nam wstyd się przyznać... Przepraszamy. Stefa: No na to to bym nigdy nie wpadła! Fretka: Ta, ja również... Ale ważne, że chociaż przeprosili, nie? Mart: Czyli wszystko załatwione, pa! (Wszyscy sąsiedzi szybko wybiegają z mieszkania) Fretka: A kto nam te drzwi wyczyści? Stefa: Mam pewien pomysł... (Minutę później. Fretka i Stefa patrzą się na czyszczącą drzwi Agathę) Agatha: Już nigdy nie przybiegnę, jak ktoś wypowie moje imię... (Z góry zbiega Mart, który rzuca się na Agathę i ją całuje) Mart: Nareszcie! (W spółce zło) Jakub: Wiesz, trochę wstyd mi było się przyznać, że uprawiałem z nią s*ks. Wracaliśmy pijani po imprezie, i tak nas naszła ochota na to. Było tak ostro, że rozwaliliśmy całą chałupę. Koledzy z pracy tak się ze mnie śmiali, że postanowiłem się zwolnić, bo już nie zniósłbym więcej ich śmiechu. Dlatego postanowiłem zatrudnić się w szkole, a w dodatku, nie mam gdzie mieszkać. Dundersztyc: Wow, ty faktycznie miałeś dobry powód, by się mnie zapytać, czy możesz u mnie zamieszkać. Wiesz, ja też się tak kiedyś ubzdryngoliłem, że po dziewięciu miesiącach urodziła się Vanessa. Jakub: To mogę zamieszkać u ciebie? Dundersztyc: Nie. (Przy sklepiku szkolnym. Wokół Sary, Buforda i Nicole stoi wielu uczniów, w tym również Patrick, Alice i Matthew) Buford: A zatem rozwiązaliśmy sprawę kradzieży! I stoi za nią Matthew! Matthew: Co!? To nie ja! Przysięgam! (Nagle ze sklepiku wychodzi Baljeet ubrany w strój detektywa) Baljeet: Ma rację! Bo za kradzieżą stoi cała trójka! Patrick, Alice i Matthew: Co!? Sara: Ej, przecież cię nie było w sklepiku, więc jak ty stamtąd wyszedłeś? Baljeet: A było to tak... (Historia Baljeet'a. Gdzieś w szkole, Alice i Matthew rozmawiają) Alice: Oj, jak ja nie cierpię Patrick'a. Matthew: Mam na niego pewien plan, by go załatwić... (Później. Alice i Matthew rozmawiają z Patrick'iem) Matthew: Ej, Patrick, bracie, mamy pomysł! Wraz z Alice okradniemy sklepik ze wszystkiego, żeby pomóc ci osiągnąć tytuł najgrubszego dziecka na świecie. Wchodzisz w to? (Potem. Alice i Matthew rozmawiają) Matthew: Wiem, że to niedopracowany plan, ale jak Patrick się tego wszystkiego nażre, to umrze z przejedzenia i w końcu będziemy mogli otworzyć własną Akademię Zdrowego Trybu Życia! Alice i Matthew: Muahahahahahahahahaha!!! (Koniec historii) Baljeet: A potem Alice i Matthew wrzucili całe jedzenie do dziury, która jest w sklepiku. (Baljeet wchodzi do sklepiku i kopie w ścianę. W podłodze pojawia się otwór, na którego dnie znajduje się całe jedzenie ze sklepiku) Baljeet: Alice zdążyła wybiec, natomiast Matthew potknął się o Sarę i wpadł do dziury, z której wyciągnięto go potem. Sara: Oj, już przestańcie wymyślać! To ja okradłam sklepik! Baljeet: Co!? Przecież moja teoria jest bardzo dopracowana! Sara: Ale jest nieprawdziwa. Szkoła narzuca mi sprzedawanie jedzenia w bardzo niskiej cenie, a potrzebuję pieniędzy, bo moja rodzina jest w złej sytuacji finansowej. Wspomnę też, że Patrick, Alice i Matthew to moje dzieci. No ale, postanowiłam, że sama sprzedam jedzenie, dzięki czemu zarobię dużo więcej pieniędzy! Wrzuciłam całe jedzenie do tej dziury, a potem zrzuciłam szklankę, po czym stwierdziłam, że ktoś mnie kopnął. I by mi się udało, gdyby nie wy, wścibskie dzieciaki! Nicole: Przecież sama się pani do tego przyznała. Sara: Hmmm... no racja. Pójdę się zbadać. (W ukrytym pomieszczeniu. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Stephanie stoją w windzie, a Moranica obok windy) Moranica: I macie nikomu nie mówić, co tutaj zobaczyliście! (Moranica wciska guzik. Winda jedzie na górę) (Napisy końcowe) Moranica: Dobrze, że nie odkryli, co tu jest tak na prawdę. (Winda zjeżdża do Moranici. Moranica wchodzi do niej, wyciąga z kieszeni pilot i wciska guzik. Winda zjeżdża jeszcze niżej. Otwiera się na tajemniczym pomieszczeniu, gdzie znajduje się tajemniczy portal. Moranica podchodzi do komputera i coś wpisuje. Portal zaczyna się uruchamiać, ale po chwili słychać wybuch i portal się wyłącza) Moranica: Yyyyych... czemu ten Portal Podróży Czasowych nie chce działać!? Jeśli się nie uruchomi, będę musiała ostrzec Fineasza, że jego dzieci znajdą się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie... Tak wielkim, że sobie nie będzie mógł wyobrazić. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje